


ride

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [6]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Summary: Reader tries to convince Coco to teach her how to ride his bike; he thinks she's better suited at riding something else.(from a request on tumblr)
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Kudos: 8





	ride

Standing in the garage, you watch Coco as he washes his bike in the driveway. The Santo Padre sun glares from up above, and he takes off the white tank he’s wearing and uses it to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Hands reaching up to his hair, he pulls it back and secures it in a low bun on the nape of his neck.

You let out a low whistle, catching his attention. His mouth lifts up in a smile when he looks over at you.

“Whatchu whistlin’ at, mujer?”

“My fine ass man,” you say, shamelessly checking him out.

Coco rolls his eyes but laughs; you know he loves when you hype him up even if he won’t admit it. He gets back to washing his bike and you lean over to inspect it. To you, it already looks spotless. But since he just came back from a week-long run, you know it’s not yet up to Coco Cruz standards.

You run your fingers over the seat and wonder, “When are you gonna teach me to ride?”

He looks over at you, eyebrow quirked up. “Ride what?”

“The bike!”

“What bike?”

You roll your eyes. “Whatchu mean what bike, Johnny? Yours!”

Coco looks at you like you’ve lost your mind, and shakes his head. “Hell nah.”

“What, why not?” you demand, crossing your arms.

“You expect me to ride bitch on _my_ bike?” he asks. “Nah.”

You mutter under your breath. “There’s not some old bike at the scrapyard I can learn on or something?”

Coco looks at you quizzically, throwing the rag he has aside. “Whatchu wanna learn for, anyway?”

“You always talk about what a rush it is,” you shrug. “How it gets your adrenaline goin’.”

“What, you don’t get that when you ride wit’ me?” he questions.

“Yeah, but… I mean, I’m sure there’s a difference,” you try to reason.

He nods in agreement. You step to where he stands, bringing your fingers up to trail over his chest. Looking up into his eyes you ask him again. “Please?” you add with a flutter of your eyelashes.

Coco leans in, until his lips brush against yours. “No dice, mujer,” he answers.

“Ugh!” you try to push away from him but he holds you by your waist, keeping you close.

Laughing, he asks, “Why you tryna ride the bike so bad when I got somethin’ else for you to ride right here?”

“Johnny!” you yell, trying to control your own laughter. “I’m serious.”

“Shit, so am I,” he insists. He presses you into him. “Feel how fuckin’ serious I am.”

Your eyes close as he descends, kissing your lips before traveling down to your neck. You moan, your resolve faltering as he kisses you.

A bark from a dog down the street brings you out of the haze.

“We’re in the garage,” you whisper to Coco.

“So?” he counters, but starts to walk you over to the workbench in the back of the garage. “No one will see.”

“ _The neighbors-_ ”

“Will have to strain their eyes real hard if they wanna see somethin’,” he looks in your eyes. “Don’t worry, ma.”

Suddenly, Coco spins you around, your hands landing flat on the workbench. He takes off your shorts and let them fall to your ankles. You look over your shoulder when you hear him unbuttoning his jeans.

“What if Letty walks in?”

“She told me she was gonna go study with a friend.”

“And you believed that?” you scoff.

He pushes his jeans and boxers down. Hands on your hips, he pulls your underwear down your legs before positioning you how he wants. With you now bent over the workbench, he spreads your cheeks to expose you further. You push back when you feel his tip against your slit.

“Point is,” he says, his fingers digging into your skin. “She ain’t here.”

Coco pushes forward, slipping between your folds, and you groan as he fills you. He doesn’t let you adjust, his hips pulling back before slamming back into you. You clutch the sides of the bench, mewling out his name and rocking back, begging for more.

A rough hand lands on your ass. “Again,” you call out in request. He complies, but you want more. After you request again, he slaps you on both cheeks, hard enough to leave a mark. You cry in pleasure, your pussy dripping.

He pulls your upper body up, bringing your back flush against his chest. He reaches under your shirt to grab your breasts, exposing your chest as he pulls them out of your bra.

“You like bein’ marked by daddy, don’t you?” he growls in your ear. You nod, a strangled yes spilling from your lips. Coco holds you tightly to him as he continues to thrust, one hand on your belly and his lips on your neck. His hand slips down further and his fingers find your clit. Your mouth falls open in silent screams, head falling back onto his shoulder.

You gasp in a breath. “Please, Johnny,” you choke out, eyes screwed shut.

Coco pushes against you until you’re pressed against the wood bench again. He kisses your shoulder, and brings his hands to your hips, digging his fingers into your skin as he thrusts inside you. Your bodies are slick against each other, and you scream when the coil in your belly tightens and releases. Coco’s not far behind, groaning into your shoulder as your pussy clenches around his length.

You’re too exhausted to lift yourself up from the bench. Coco brings your body up, leaning you against him. He wipes the sweaty hair off your face and kisses you on the temple. One hand clutches you to him, and the other rests on the bench to keep him steady as you both attempt to catch your breaths.

“So,” you pant out. “That still a no on the bike?”

Coco scoffs out a laugh. “You already got somethin’ big and powerful between your legs, mujer. Don’t get greedy.”


End file.
